Beyond The Rainbow
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Regina had survived so much. She had taken hit after hit, almost losing her life at times, but she always came out fighting. She always came out stronger. Nothing could have prepared her for this. The car had cut her off at the intersection, rapidly coming out of nowhere. The driver had been drunk. The idiot. slow burn Swan Queen/ hint of snow queen/ S4 Setting info inside
1. Chapter 1 Shadows

Title – Beyond The Rainbow

Setting – Season 4/ After the frozen storyline. No queens of darkness plot. Robin left and that is that, as much as it kills me :(

Chapter 1 Shadows

Regina had survived so much. She had taken hit after hit, almost losing her life at times, but she always came out fighting. She always came out stronger. Nothing could have prepared her for this. The car had cut her off at the intersection, rapidly coming out of nowhere. The driver had been drunk. The idiot.

Even in his state of intoxication, he showed remorse for only about a few seconds until he learned it was the former Evil Queen he had hit. He shrugged his shoulders, the sympathy in his eyes disappearing and turning into a cold kind of cruelness.

"It's about time someone finally put an end to her evil existence. Just didn't think it be me," he slurred so cockily that David had to hold Emma back from punching his face. She backed away, needing to separate herself from the drunk because she might not be able to keep herself from killing him if he even looked at her wrong. David cuffed him and shoved him into the police cruiser while Emma approached the bloody scene.

The car was totaled and Regina was trapped amongst the wreckage. Crushed metal kept her pinned to her seat and as rescuers tried cut to through the metal, the former Queen was barely able to stay conscious. She was deathly pale with blood dripping from a severe head wound. Blood also seeped from her mouth and nose and Emma could already see the forming bruises.

She was shaking.

She looked so small and, God, Emma had almost broke down right there because this was Henry's mother. This was Regina. The woman who survived so much. They've been through so much together and Emma wasn't ashamed to call Regina her friend. She almost lost it right there because a drunk driver shouldn't be the cause of her death.

Medics were working on her. They had an IV hooked up and bundled Regina up with blankets. The paramedic that was looking at the head wound suddenly seemed to notice something because she quickly took out her penlight and started examining Regina's eyes. Emma didn't like the expression on her face. She was concerned and she was muttering curses under her breath for not having noticing before.

"What is it?" Emma asked and the medic looked up at her, her face panicked at her discovery.

"Sheriff Swan, her pupil reactions are slow, almost unresponsive. From the head wound, I think it could be optic nerve damage. We need to get her to the hospital."

"But she's stuck," Emma reminded her, gesturing to the wrecked car.

"We need to get her out faster if we want to avoid permanent damage," she said, getting out of the car. "I'm going to contact the hospital so that they know what to expect." Emma nodded and after encouraging everyone to work faster, she knelt down beside Regina.

"Hold on Regina. We're going to get you out of here," she whispered, reaching out and gently turning her chin so she could see her eyes. The paramedic was right. The size of Regina's pupils was abnormal.

"Emma… mmm cold," Regina slurred her words, barely being to get the words out. Keeping her eyes opened even seemed to take a lot of effort.

"I know, I know," Emma said, her own voice shaking. "Just hold on a bit longer. You're almost out of here. I know it hurts."

"It's getting dark," she whispered and the tears started streaming down Emma's face because the sun was still out. The sky was bright and Regina could barely see it. "My head… it hurts Emma."

She seemed to finally be aware of the pain she was in and the tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks. Her hands went to her eyes as if rubbing them would clear the sudden shadows that were only existent to her.

"Emma it hurts!" she cried. "Please make it stop!"

"Woh, hey," Emma said, grabbing her hands and pulling them away from her eyes. "Look at me, ok. Just keep looking at me."

"I could barely see you, Emma," she whispered, her voice gurgling from the blood and Emma took one of the medical towels and gently wiped the blood from her chin.

"Just keep looking at me," she repeated. "Don't take your eyes off me. It's just us right here. Don't think about the pain or the shadows, just look at me," Emma soothed her, trying to take her mind off the pain. Trying to distract her from the wreckage she was in.

Chocolate brown eyes held green until the darkness completely took over.

Emma could see the exact moment Regina lost her vision. She could see the sheer terror flashing in her eyes and Emma quickly put both hands on her cheeks, cradling her head in her palms.

"I know you can't see me, but keep your eyes on me. I'm right here Regina. I'm right here," she cried, unable to control her own shuddering sobs. Regina brought up her hands, placing them on Emma's and holding them there.

"I can't see!"

"I got you," Emma told her, holding her head against her chest as much as she could. The sounds of the rescue crew cutting through metal became louder and Regina flinched at the assault to her ears. Everything, from the voices of the people, to the machines, and to Emma's soft breathing brushing against her hair, sounded louder. Her heart started to pound in her chest, the fear of not being able to see becoming stronger within each second. Her grip tightened on Emma's jacket.

"Emma, they're ready to pull her out now." David's voice came from nowhere. She couldn't see him and she flinched in Emma's arms. He must have seen the tears on Emma's face because she could hear his footsteps shuffling closer and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

She was blind. She was weak, and she didn't trust anyone but the woman holding her.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded panicked and Emma's grip loosened on Regina to keep him back.

"Wait. Tell them to wait. I need a minute," she said because Regina was in the midst of hyperventilating. David started to protest, not understanding why Emma was delaying this.

"Emma, we can't wait. We need to pull her out now."

"She can't see!" she suddenly yelled and David went silent. Regina didn't have to see to know there was a look of shock on the prince's face.

"She's blind?" he asked shakily and god did that word hurt.

_Blind. She's blind._

Regina's breathing became heavier. Her chest was heaving and she tightened her grip on Emma. Anchoring herself to Emma.

"She's starting to hyperventilate. Pulling her out now will make her panic. Just give me a few minutes," Emma explained, pleading with him to understand. David looked at Regina, his eyes full of grief for the woman that become an ally to him. Perhaps even a friend of some sort.

"Ok," he whispered, his hand patting Emma's shoulder before walking back to the rescue team. Her focus was back on Regina, on those unseeing dark brown eyes.

She was having trouble breathing and Emma knew she needed to calm her enough so that they could get her out of this damn car.

"Breathe," she told her softly, finally getting a handle on her emotions so that she could focus on Regina. She held her head close to her chest so that Regina could feel the beat of her heart. "Follow my breathing. You could do it."

Regina followed Emma's rhythmic breathing and after a while she was able to catch her breath. She was suddenly exhausted, even more than before and she sagged against Emma. She closed her eyes and all she saw was more darkness.

"No, no… Don't fall asleep," Emma told her, pulling away and gently pushing Regina back against the blood stained seat. She reached out, caressing Regina's cheek. The brunette opened her eyes, her gaze unseeingly passing Emma.

"The rescue team is going to pull you out. I'm going to be near you the entire time."

Her eyes widened in fear at the thought of Emma leaving her at the hands of these people. She knew they were trying to help her, but she was the Evil Queen. She had cursed them and she was still hated even after everything she's done to redeem herself.

"Emma no! Please, don't. I can't see. I have to see what they're doing. I don't trust them," she cried, her voice shaking from a mixture of pain and fear.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked, taking one of Regina's trembling hands, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

"Yes," Regina whispered and for some reason that made Emma's heart soar.

"I'm going to step away for a little while, but I'm not leaving and I won't let anything happen to you."

Regina hesitated but then she agreed and Emma was no longer near her. The blankets and the IV were removed and Regina shivered from the draft and that was when she started to hear Emma. As the rescuers prepared to pull her out, Emma was talking. She was explaining every single thing they were doing. The fear had lessoned as Emma's voice flowed through her ears. Now she just focused on the sudden searing pain as she was pulled away from her metal prison. She cried in agony, her body violently shuddering as she was placed on what she could guess was a gurney.

A blanket was placed back on top of her. Hands were all over. Someone was putting pressure on her head wound while another was checking her eyes. She guessed they were the paramedics and Emma's voice never left as she felt the gurney moving. Even as she felt herself being lifted into the ambulance, Emma's voice stayed with her and somehow she knew the warm hand that was suddenly squeezing hers belonged to the savior.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know much about the medical field but I'll try my best. So what did you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A World Of Darkness

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I read every single one and thank you for all the kind words of encouragement. Welcome to another crazy emotional journey to some of my usual awesome readers from my other fics. And to that guest reviewer who asked about what kind of snow queen relationship I'm aiming for, well its a friendship one of course and to those who had asked, there will be plenty of regal believer feels!**

**Thank you again and Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 A World Of Darkness<p>

Emma stayed with Regina as long as she could until the doctors had rushed her gurney through the OR doors. She was left standing there, suddenly feeling the adrenaline fading from her system. She could feel her hands shaking, the exhaustion finally creeping in.

The ride in the ambulance had been terrifying. All she could do was hold Regina's hand and talk softly to her while the paramedics did all they could to keep her stable. She heard words like abdominal internal bleeding, blood loss, vision loss, fractured ribs, and something about needing surgery. She didn't know much about the medical field, but she knew enough to know those words were serious.

She nervously paced the waiting room, waiting for when she would hear any news on Regina while she was in surgery. She also waited for David to show up with Snow and Henry. She would have to tell Henry what happened.

She wasn't ready for this.

She heavily sat down on a chair, running her hand nervously through her blonde hair. Somehow she knew today everything had changed. Life as they knew it would never be the same.

Henry showed up with her parents moments later. He was so worried and so terrified for his adoptive mother that she almost broke down herself. She explained to him what had happened, along with the blindness.

"Is it permanent?" he asked, his voice shaking and his eyes so full of devastation. That question shattered her because she just realized she didn't know the answer. She didn't even think it could be permanent. All that mattered was getting Regina to the hospital.

"I don't know kid," she whispered.

* * *

><p>It was hours until Whale had finally come out and they all stood, eager to know how Regina was. Henry's eyes were shining with hope that she'll come out of this ok. Snow held on to David's hand, dried tear tracks staining her cheeks. Emma was so full of anxiety, the endless worry weighing heavily on her shoulders.<p>

"How is she? How's my mom?" Henry asked.

"She's strong," he said. "She's going to be ok, but her recovery will be strenuous. She suffered internal bleeding in her stomach and has three fractured ribs so she will have to be on bed rest."

"And the head injury?" David asked, remembering the blood pouring from the wound on Regina's temple the moment they got to her after the crash.

"The blow to the head damaged her optic nerve to the point of immediate loss in vision. I had performed a lateral canthotomy where I removed the blood and pressure from the nerve, but there is no guarantee that it worked until she wakes up."

"Let's say it didn't," Emma stated shakily. "What happens then?"

"Then she'll be permanently blind," Whale answered and Snow let out a soft sob at those words. David hugged her and Emma could see Henry visibly holding in his own tears.

"Can we see her?" she asked, trying not to fall apart herself.

"Of course, just try not to wake her," he said and after informing them of a few minor details he led them to Regina's room and left them alone.

Emma and Henry went in first. Snow and David wanted to give them the space they needed. Emma sucked in a shaky breath the moment they saw Regina in that hospital bed. She looked so small connected to wires and machines. Her face was bruised all the way down the side where her head wound was. Underneath the hospital gown, her ribs were wrapped and her chest was marred by the seatbelt burns. The skin on her stomach was bruised from the internal bleeding.

"Mom," Henry whispered, going to his mother and taking her hand. "Mom, it's me Henry. I'm here. It's going to be ok." The tears he had been holding in since he got here were now flowing down his cheeks. Emma put her hand on his shoulder and he turned, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her chest. She held him close, her eyes never leaving Regina.

* * *

><p>Hours later she managed to get Henry to sleep on the couch. He wanted to stay up until Regina was awake, but sleep had won over. Snow and David were asleep on a cot and Emma sat in a chair beside Regina.<p>

"I'm not sure you could hear me Regina. I'm not good at this, but I just need you to know that we're here for you. You're not alone and you can't give up. Henry needs you." She reached out, taking Regina's hand. "I need you," she whispered.

She fell asleep with her head resting on her arms beside Regina, her hand still holding hers. It wasn't until she felt those limp fingers weakly squeezing hers the next morning then she finally lift her head from the mattress.

"Regina?" she asked hopefully, her voice groggy with sleep. Regina murmured something hardly audible and Emma squeezed her hand. "I'm right here. You're ok."

Henry started to wake up at Emma's voice and he was by both of his mother's side the moment he realized Regina was waking up. David and Snow woke up too and they silently watched from the distance, not wanted to crowd Regina.

"Emma…" she whispered, her voice so low Emma almost didn't even hear her.

"Yes, I'm here," she said, not even thinking and moving Regina's hand, open palmed, to her cheek. "And Henry is here too and my parents."

"Try opening your eyes Regina," Snow said softly, moving closer.

"Take your time," Henry encouraged her and his voice seemed to motivate her. She started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, still trying to fully wake up.

"Regina," Emma's voice sounded again. "Can you look at me?" Those dark brown eyes were unfocused as she blindly searched the room. Terror and distress streaked across her face and Emma knew she couldn't see. Regina couldn't look at her. Tears were suddenly streaming down Regina's cheeks and the people who were now her family were just as devastated. Snow hugged Henry while David held in his own tears and left the room to go find Whale.

"Emma, it's dark," Regina cried, suddenly panicking and Emma gently pulled her up and held her, being careful of her injuries.

"I know and I got you. Just breathe," Emma said, trying to calm her.

"I can't see anything. I can't see!"

"Shh, I know," Emma whispered and Regina melted into Emma's embrace, her head burying into Emma's chest and tightly clutching her red leather jacket. She didn't have to see it to know it was the one Emma was wearing. It was the last thing she had seen along with those green eyes. Emma was the last person she had saw before her world had plunged into darkness.

Regina was suddenly so trusting towards Emma. Their relationship had still been a bit rocky so this was a bit shocking to Emma. Snow had noticed too and she and Emma both exchanged concerned looks. Whale came in at that moment with David and he moved towards the anguished brunette who was still holding on to Emma.

"Regina, I need to examine your eyes and your injuries," he spoke, his hand touching her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, panicking that she couldn't see where it was coming from. Emma tightened her grip.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll explain everything he does so you know exactly what he's doing," Emma told her softly, pulling Regina away from her body. She shivered from the loss of warmth and she suddenly felt so vulnerable. Emma laid her down and she explained exactly what Whale was going to do. He checked the incision on her stomach where he had stopped the internal bleeding. The skin was severely bruised, but otherwise she was healing nicely. He then checked the incision on her temple before moving on to her eyes all with Emma's commentary. The sound of Emma's voice calmed her and the silent support Henry was giving her by holding her hand helped as well. Whale shinned his penlight into her eyes, telling her to look in different directions before finally putting it away. Emma sat on the edge of the bed, her hand comfortingly rubbing Regina's arm before taking her hand.

"He's done now," Emma whispered and she could see Regina visibly relaxing.

"The wounds are healing and the incisions I made for the internal bleeding are holding up strong. As long as she doesn't do anything strenuous, then they won't tear."

"And her vision?" Snow asked.

"The procedure didn't work. I'm sorry…" he said, looking at Regina even if she couldn't see him. He sighed, a tiny bit of sympathy flashing in his eyes for the woman who was his enemy. "You're permanently blind, Regina."

A sob escaped Regina's lips, the anguish clear on her face and Emma moved infront of her, shielding her from Whale's view. David thanked him, placing a hand on his shoulder and steering him towards the door.

Regina was crying hysterically.

The usual strict mayor and sorceress who was always so in control of her emotions was breaking down. She had never let anyone see her cry like this. Not even Henry. She couldn't stop and she didn't care who saw her like this. How could she stop knowing she had lost a sense that not only took her sight, but took her entire life from her? She would never again see her son. She wouldn't see him grow into the man he was slowly becoming each day. She would never see the world around her. Her world would forever be encased in darkness.

Warm arms were suddenly pulling her up and Regina was being held against a warm chest… Emma's chest. She was holding her, cradling her head into her neck and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I'm here and Henry's here too. You won't be alone in this. You have me."

She would never again see the flash of red leather or those bright green eyes that were Emma.


	3. Chapter 3 She Is Everything

**Short I know, but this is more of a filler chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 She Is Everything<p>

It was agreed that Regina would stay at the loft until she healed. It was smaller and much more easier to take care of her. Regina didn't even protest against the idea. In fact she didn't even say a word. It was so unlike the fiery tempered brunette that it scared the hell out of Emma. Regina wasn't herself, but then who would be after the trauma she had just been through.

"Emma," David's voice sounded through the dim hospital room. It was the early evening and once Regina had fallen asleep, Snow managed to convince Henry to go home with her in the hopes of getting him to eat and even rest. Of course he had protested, wanting to stay with his adoptive mother but Emma wouldn't have it. She didn't want him exhausting himself and she knew Regina wouldn't appreciate it if she let Henry stay here another night worrying without food or sleep. So Snow took him home and Emma stayed by Regina's side.

Emma lied in the bed beside her, holding her. It took too long to calm her enough to fall asleep after receiving the news that morning that she'll never be able to see again. Regina had said it was all the same too her anyway. Darkness followed her wherever she went whether she was awake or not. Those words broke Emma's heart in ways she didn't even think possible.

She looked up at David, blinking away the exhaustion that crept into her as she lied there with Regina. She had been falling into a light doze before he came in.

"Yeah?" she answered, her voice hoarse from spending the last few hours talking softly to Regina before she'd fallen asleep.

"All the paperwork is done. I just need you to sign a release form for her car. It's unsalvageable and since you're the sheriff and I'm just the deputy, Tillman needs your signature to release it to the junkyard," David explained. Emma was in no shape emotionally to handle the paperwork for the crash and the arrest so David had offered to take care of everything.

"He needs a signature for that?"

"Apparently," he said as he watched his daughter get up and pull the blanket higher up Regina's shoulders. She reached out, brushing the hair from Regina eyes and caressing her cheek.

"I'll be back," she whispered.

* * *

><p>They made it to the auto shop and after signing the release forms, Tillman showed David and Emma to the wreckage that was Regina's car. Seeing the black Benz was more than just shocking to both the sheriff and the deputy. It was horrifying. The car was totaled and it was a wonder that Regina even survived at all.<p>

"Oh my god," Emma shakily whispered as she approached the car and placed her hand on damaged metal that was once the hood.

"It's a miracle she survived," David said softly and she looked at him with watering eyes.

"This bastard isn't getting away with this," she growled, her red rimmed eyes flashing dangerously.

She stalked out of there with David following closely behind her. She drove to the station and barged into the main room where the holding cells were.

"You did this to her!" she yelled at the man responsible for nearly taking Regina's life. He stood up from his cot. "You son of a bitch!"

The guy who was the village drunk in the Enchanted Forest gave her the most shit eating grin that had ever graced upon his face. She wanted to kill him. To strangle him until he was blue and his vision went dark… Just like Regina's. He took her vision and she was never getting it back.

"Please tell me the evil bitch is dead," he laughed and she lunged at the bars but David pulled her back before she could grab his chubby neck through the bars. He was a big guy, the kind you avoided in a bar fight. His dark hair was greasy and the clothes he wore since he drove recklessly under the influence stunk like booze and vomit. He had three days' worth of stubble on his face and his dark eyes were cruel.

"Compared to her you are nothing!" Emma yelled, the anger and fear that had been pent up inside of her since she saw Regina trapped and bloody in that car finally coming out as she yelled at the grinning drunk. "She is a mother! She is our family and you nearly took her from us! She is beautiful and she is everything and you are nothing but the disgusting booze you choose to drown yourself with everyday!"

"If she's alive then what is the big deal?" he shrugged, those words seeming to have no effect on him and Emma's green eyes grew colder.

David could only look at his daughter in confusion for her word choice. He knew both she and Regina weren't exactly on the best of terms since Robin Hood left. In fact they avoided each other. Emma calling Regina "beautiful" and describing her as "everything" left him suspicious.

"She's blind because of you!" she yelled back, bringing David's thoughts back to the argument at hand. The idiot had the nerve to laugh and Emma lunged at him for a second time and David pulled her back again. She struggled in his hold, wanting to shut him up for good.

"David, let me go!" she cried and he pulled her into the integration room and slammed the door closed. He let her go and Emma violently kicked one of the chairs to the floor. She grabbed another and threw it against the wall where it loudly fell apart. She almost grabbed another but then warm strong arms wrapped around her shaking frame and she struggled for a moment before finally giving in. She sobbed as her father held her, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"Shh it's ok. She's going to be ok now," he whispered.

"No she isn't. You saw her in there," Emma said, pulling away and wiping at her eyes. "She isn't herself. She didn't even argue when we decided she would stay at the loft."

"We'll help her," he said. "And if I know Regina she's going to bounce back. She's resilient."

"She's blind," Emma shook her head. "How could she come back from that?"

"She will," he said firmly and it amazed Emma how he could remain so hopeful over this. She sighed, her gaze on the door, no doubt thinking about the man who caused all this.

"What do we do with him?" she asked.

"Have him go to trial like any other drunk driver," David said. "The judge can decide Carter's fate."

"Carter?"

"His name. Ryan Carter. I did a background check for both Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. He's a drunk Emma and has a history of DUI's and assaulting people."

"He's not getting away with this," she whispered her earlier statement and David followed her out of the room. She kept walking, not letting herself go back into the main room. She didn't think she'd be able to see the smug idiot again without ripping him to shreds. So instead she went back to the hospital and took up David's offer to handle Carter.

* * *

><p>She knew something was wrong the moment she stepped off of the elevator on Regina's floor. Nurses were in and out of Regina's room and Emma instantly rushed over. She could hear Regina's fearful cries the closer she got and her heart tightened in her chest the moment she was inside. Regina was being restrained, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried and pulled against the straps and nurses that were holding her down. Fear swirled in those dark eyes and god she was shaking. Whale was trying to sedate her and Emma saw red.<p>

"Get away from her!" she yelled, grabbing Whale's arm and pulling him away before he could inject her with the needle.

"She's having a panic attack and I'm only trying to help her!" he yelled at the blonde who was standing between him and the woman on the hospital bed.

"She can't see and you're scaring her!" Emma shouted back and Whale took a breath, trying to control his anger and frustration.

"She's going to pull her stiches," he said more calmly this time.

"And restraining her won't?" she asked in disgust and turned towards the bed. "Get out!" she shouted at the two nurse that were holding Regina down and they quickly rushed out. "You too, leave," Emma directed at Whale, her voice dangerously low and he slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't need this," he grumbled and left the room.

Now that they were alone, Emma was by Regina's side in an instant. She reached out, caressing Regina's cheek making her wince and shrink into herself. She let out a small whimper, her lips trembling.

"Shh, its ok. It's me… Emma," she said, trying to sooth her and Regina blindly searched the room.

"Emma?" she asked, shakily as she felt the restraint on her wrist being removed. Her hand was being lifted and placed on warm skin. Emma had placed her hand on her cheek so that Regina could feel it was actually her.

"You see, it's me," Emma reassured her, tracing Regina's fingers over her face. Regina sucked in a shaky breath, the tears still flowing down her cheeks as she was proven it was in fact Emma standing beside her. Emma gently set her hand down and started removing the rest of the restraints. She sighed in relief when she felt the pressure around her other wrist, her midsection, and her ankles disappear.

The bed dipped and then she could feel herself being pulled into a sitting position until strong warm arms tightly held her. Emma was sitting on the bed holding her and Regina melted into the embrace.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I… I had a nightmare," Regina struggled to explain when her body wouldn't stop shaking. Emma only held her closer, trying to calm her. "I was in the… the car and there was blood… and then I woke up. Everything was dark and I forgot. I had forgotten for a moment that I was… and I panicked because I couldn't see and then there were hands on me. They were holding me down and Whale kept shouting at me to shut up."

"What an asshole," Emma grumbled, knowing Whale's resentment towards Regina is what caused him to snap at her. Still, it was no excuse to treat her the way he did. "We're getting you out of here first thing in the morning."

"Don't leave me ok," Regina whimpered, tightening her grip on Emma's jacket and she wondered if Regina was aware of how open her emotions were right now. She wasn't the hard cold woman who put up a mask around everyone but their son.

"I won't," Emma promised.


	4. Chapter 4 Pulling Away

Chapter 4 Pulling Away

Emma was the first to wake up the next morning. She had fallen asleep with Regina in her arms. She stayed absolutely still, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman sleeping beside her. She looked so peaceful and Emma didn't want to wake her. It took so long for Regina to fall back to sleep last night after the nightmare she's had, followed by the ordeal with Whale.

Emma had meant what she said last night. She wasn't leaving her no matter the long dark history they had. Even if Regina blamed her for ruining her life with Robin and the fact that they were barely been speaking to each other before the crash, Emma wasn't going anywhere because somehow they were friends even through everything that has happened.

She wished she had the power to fix this…

Magic.

Maybe magic could heal her. Emma couldn't believe she hadn't thought about that. She had been so concern about Regina that the idea hadn't even come to her. She was suddenly excited and full of hope. She couldn't heal, but then maybe Regina could.

She wanted to wake her. She wanted to see if Regina could heal herself but she forced herself to wait. She decided it be better to let Regina sleep first before attempting to do any kind of magic.

It was only twenty minutes later then Regina started to stir. Emma moved slightly back, removing her hold on her to give Regina space. She opened her eyes and Emma could see the fear as she blindly looked around before finally remembering she was blind.

"Still not used to it?" Emma asked and Regina jumped at the voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You're still here," she stated, her voice emotionless and Emma couldn't help the concern creeping into her voice.

"Of course I am," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because I care Regina and I said I wouldn't leave you; remember?" she asked and Regina slowly turned away from her so that she was giving her back.

"Yes, well you can leave now dear." Her voice was cold and so detached and Emma felt like she had just gotten whiplash from the abrupt change in her emotions. She went from being so full of fear and needing Emma to shutting her out just over night.

"Ok, well I'm just going to talk to Whale about getting you discharged," Emma said, sounding a little put out. Regina didn't say anything and so Emma quietly left the room. She found Whale by the nurse's station going over some patient files.

"How long till Regina is ready to be discharged?" she asked, keeping her tone firm. She still wasn't pleased with the way he treated Regina last night. He put the files down and looked up at Emma in annoyance. Obviously he wasn't pleased with the way she had snapped at him last night.

"Well I had planned on letting her go today, but after last night's episode I'll have to keep her another night to make sure she didn't pull any of the internal stiches."

"She had a nightmare," Emma practically growled out the words. "It hardly counts as an episode when you're shouting at her. You scared her Whale! I don't care about your history with her. Right now she is a patient and you crossed a line!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job," he retorted.

"Then do it right," Emma snapped angrily, losing her patience. "Regina stays one more night and then she's being discharged."

When she got back to the room Regina was quiet, too quiet and it made Emma worry more then she already was. As much as Regina had been clinging to Emma after the accident she was now pushing her away.

She thought maybe she should talk to Archie later and figure out what was the best way to help Regina emotionally.

"I talked to Dr. Whale," she said, hovering at the end of the bed and Regina turned so that she was lying on her back, her eyes blindly focusing on the direction of Emma's voice. "He said it's best if you stay one more night for observation. I know you want to go home after what happened last night. I could stay with you."

"No," she answered, her voice cool and Emma frowned at the lack of emotion. "Go home, Swan. I don't need a baby sitter."

"But your nightmare," Emma protested, coming to the side of the bed. Regina was still staring straight ahead. "You were terrified last night and Whale…"

At those words, something seemed to snap in Regina. The emotionless mask was gone and replaced with the hardness Regina had regarded Emma with during those first days in Storybrooke. She was cold and angry, but Emma ignored it when Regina quickly sat up, wincing from the pain shooting from her stiches and bruises.

"I'm blind! I'm not an invalid!" she shouted and struggled when Emma was pushing her back down.

"Stop, you're going to pull a stich and you'll have to stay longer. Jeez Regina, you just had surgery."

"Get your hands off of me!" she snapped, pushing Emma back. She stumbled, finding her footing before looking at Regina.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?"

Regina grew quiet, but the anger on her face festered, her eyes fixed on Emma's direction.

"Leave now," she seethed and Emma shook her head in disbelief and walked to the door. Before she walked out, she turned back to Regina whose gaze was now staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't think of you as an invalid, you know. You're my friend and I want to help you, that's all it is," she said softly and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>She was so angry and confused and even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was hurt from the way Regina had treated her. Emma didn't want to leave her alone at the hospital, but right now she needed to think. She needed the fresh air and the time away from all the chaos. Besides, she knew Henry would be there as soon as Snow deemed him well rested and fed enough to visit.<p>

She couldn't understand the turbulence of Regina's mood swings. She knew Regina was upset about her loss in vision, but why was she pushing her away. Why was Regina being so cold towards her? Regina made her promise to not leave her last night and now she had practically threw Emma out.

Was it something she did? Or said?

Emma didn't know and she found herself walking to Archie's office. She climbed the stairs and Archie let her in after the first knock. He already knew about the crash, but he didn't know about Regina's loss in vision. She explained the mood swings and Archie listened as she finally got this off her chest.

"She's angry Emma and she's grieving. And if I learned anything from our sessions, is that she closes herself up when she's feeling vulnerable. Right now she's pulling away from you to protect herself."

"Protect herself from what?" she asked. "She could trust me."

"I know that and you know that, but Regina doesn't trust easily and when she feels safe enough to let someone in, she retreats."

"Why is she so afraid to let me in?" she asked, her heart heavy and Archie watched from his seat as she paced the small room. Her hands were fidgeting with anxiety.

"Emma," he said and Emma stopped her pacing, his voice grounding her and for a former cricket with a fake degree, he was a damn good therapist. "I'm not sure why she's suddenly pushing you away, but I may have an idea. It just isn't my place to tell you. Be patient with her. Talk to her and she will come to you. Give her time."

"Time," she said with a sigh, finally relaxing her fidgeting hands. "I could do that."

* * *

><p>When she returned to the hospital that afternoon, Henry was already there just as she suspected. He was cuddle up beside Regina, reading one of his comics to her. Emma leaned against the doorway, watching as Henry read and described the images on each page to her. She shifted a bit, her jacket rustling and Regina instantly perked up. Her eyes landed blindly on the doorway.<p>

"Whose there?" she asked and Emma noted the hint of panic behind the harsh demand.

"It's just me," Emma said softly, remembering Archie's advice on being patient and giving Regina time. Regina tensed and Henry turned to her, noticing right away.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, masking her discomfort and Emma was amazed at how Regina's eyes were focused on Henry as if she could really see him.

"You think you could give us a minute kid?" she asked and he nodded. Once he was gone and she made sure he wasn't eavesdropping, she shut the door and turned to Regina who staring straight ahead with a frown.

"I told you to leave," she said.

"I know," Emma said, taking the chair beside her and Regina slightly jumped in surprise when she heard it creak it beside her under Emma's weight. She looked blindly at Emma, not sure exactly where to focus her gaze. Emma would never get used to seeing Regina blindly searching the room like that. "The thing is, no matter what you say I'm not going anywhere. You could push me away and lash out at me and you could get me angry, but it won't make me leave."

"We're not friends," she said coldly.

"That's fine," Emma said, not letting the words sting. She couldn't help but think of the Regina she had held last night. What happened to that Regina? The one who wouldn't let her go.

Regina huffed at her answer, but didn't protest any further. Now that Regina begrudgingly accepted her, Emma decided to bring up the magic thing. She tried to this morning, but then Regina had kicked her out before she even had the chance.

"Have you tried magic?" Emma asked and Regina frowned at the question. "Is it possible to heal your eyes and get your sight back?"

Regina looked down at her hands even if she couldn't see them. Some kind of emotion flickered across her face, but Emma couldn't be sure what it was. She was unreadable.

"I can't," was all she said before going silent once more. She didn't want to talk anymore and Emma slumped in her chair. She really thought she was on to something.

"Why not?" she asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. Regina didn't answer so Emma got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Regina felt the bed dip and she looked up, her eyes were trying to figure out exactly where Emma was.

"I'm right here," she whispered, taking Regina's hand and placing it on her cheek. It's become sort of a thing between them and oddly Regina didn't seem to mind. "Why can't you heal yourself?"

Regina pulled her hand away and she finally tore down the hostile wall between them. Her features soften, the cold mask finally crumbling. She looked in Emma's direction with defeated eyes.

"I never learned to heal. I never had the need until we went to Neverland. I thought I might need it so I started to teach myself the basics when I had time to myself in between looking for Pan and saving Henry. I could only heal small wounds. Not broken bones or internal wounds, and certainly not my vision."

"But you could keep trying," she said, not giving up that easily.

"Magic doesn't work like that," she snapped impatiently. "It's not like learning how to ride a bike in a week. Healing magic takes years to master. Healing magic as powerful enough to bring back sight takes decades. Healing my vision without that kind of skill could make it so much worse. It could become permanent even if someone with experienced healing were to try."

Disappointment hit her hard and Emma fought back against threatening tears because she really thought magic could fix this.

"I'm sorry Regina," she said, hating how shaky her voice became. "I just…"

"You were just trying to help, I know," Regina finished for her, not seeing the single tear that was streaming down Emma's cheek.

"I'm still not giving up," Emma said, ever so stubborn and she wiped the traitorous tear away. "I'll find a way, magic or not."


End file.
